She Was Lucky
by MeltedIceAngel
Summary: What if Snotlout and Fishleg's hadn't come to the rescue when Ruffnut was thrown off Barf? Things only work out that perfectly in the movies, and this was reality. Something had to go wrong and it did. [ Warnings: Blood ]


**New one-shot time! This is going to be a re-write of the scene Ruffnut fell off Barf in HTTYD 2. Since I seriously HATED the whole Ruff/Eret thing they had going on, we're going to pretend that never happened. I despise the ship with a passion so it won't even be mentioned. I also hate any other ship involving the twins so no couples! **

**Warnings: Some blood and broken bones.**

"Tuffnut!" Ruffnut shouted as she lost grip on her dragon, plummeting down thousands of feet to the ground. It's not like it was something that hadn't happened before, the woman having jumped off her dragon willingly in the past, but it had never been in the heat of a battle. If Tuffnut got thrown off as well or the others were too occupied to help her, she really could be staring death in the face.

"Ruff!" She heard Hiccup yell, the man having been the only one within hearing distance with a recognizable voice.

"Hiccup!" She shouted to him, her eyes widening as the ground raced up to meet her. Only a few feet from the ground, she felt something grab her forcefully, tearing into the flesh on her arms.

She screamed.

"I'm sorry!" She heard someone who was definitely not Hiccup shout. Looking up, she noticed that she had been grabbed by Hookfang. Had she not felt so light headed and woozy from the gashes in her arm, she would have whooped in joy. She wasn't going to die.

"Snotlout look out!" She heard someone shout.

* * *

As quick as it all happened it was over.

One of the dragons controlled by Drago had shot at Hookfang, startling the dragon and causing him to release his hold on Ruffnut. The blonde didn't even have time to make a sound as she fell at least fifty feet to the ground, hitting it with a loud _thump. _She couldn't even breathe as the bones in her legs shattered, her already shredded arm burning with a fire unlike any other as it made contact with now bloodstained snow.

While her mind refused to show any weakness, her body had a different agenda. She could hear herself crying out in pain, her whole body shaking as the cold snow soaked through her clothes. She had never felt worse in her life.

"Get her somewhere safe!" She heard someone shouting. The voice sounded as if it was speaking to her underwater, her vision beginning to blur and her cries quieting only slightly. Whenever someone tried to move her, she would scream and shove them away with her good arm, the pain from being moved too much.

"Someone go find Tuffnut!" She heard another person say, this time the voice easily recognized as Hiccup's. She felt a gentle hand being placed on her forehead, the person's smooth front to back motions from her head to her hair calming her slightly. "It's okay. We're going to get you out of here into a safer place. I know it hurts, but you just have to trust me when I say that everything will be much better once you let us get you out of here." Hiccup said. Ruffnut didn't acknowledge that she had heard him, hoping that if she played it off as if she was too out of it to understand then they would leave her alone. Turned out that was just wishful thinking.

"Oh my Gods!" She recognized the panicked voice of her brother.

"We need to get her out of here but she won't let us move her. Think you could do anything?" Hiccup asked.

"I'll try." Her twin replied, coming to sit next to her. "Hey, remember when we first started dragon training and you said you wished something like this would happen to you? Well, don't think about the pain. Just think about all the awesome scars you're going to get out of it! You've always been a real viking, but now you'll get the battle scars to prove it." He paused. "I know you're in a lot of pain right now, but just don't think about it! I know that's probably really hard, but you're Ruffnut Thorston. You can do anything you set your mind to. So just forget about everything except the things that make you feel better."

As her brother continued to talk to her, she didn't even notice when she was lifted off the ground and carried off to the Gods knew where. Despite everything, she felt content. Not long after she allowed herself to relax, the world around her turning black as night.

XXX

"She'll be alright." A muffled voice entered her ears. Ruffnut groaned slightly, opening her eyes to the harsh morning sunlight. The voice from earlier had completely stopped talking, the sound replaced with two sets of footsteps walking toward her. She looked to her right to see her brother and Hiccup standing there, worry lining their features.

"Stop-" she coughed, her voice hoarse from the lack of use. "-looking at me like that." She choaked out. Hiccup smiled at her while Tuffnut continued to look worry stricken.

"How do you feel?" Hiccup asked. Ruffnut shrugged her shoulders, her eyes widening as she felt the lack of something to her right side. If Tuffnut had looked worried before, it was nothing compared to how he felt after she made that simple motion. Ruffnut looked to her side, gasping at the lack of any sort of appendage passed her shoulder. She brought her left hand up from under the blankets, lightly placing her hand on the bandaged stump where her arm used to be.

"I'm sorry, Ruff..." Hiccup said. "We couldn't get back to Berk in time. It got infected and-"

"It's okay." Ruffnut said, attempting to lift herself off the bed. The two men went to help her but she shook her head, wincing as her broken legs made themselves known. She was a complete mess.

"Gobber made braces for your legs, but you still can't walk." The brunette said.

"He also made you this chair with wheels on the bottom though. It's totally awesome! I got to try it out." Tuffnut added, sitting next to his sister on her bed. She nodded, not exactly liking the idea of needing special ways to move around but not about to complain. It was a miracle she hadn't lost her legs as well.

"You'll need to use it for a couple months. Your legs were completely snapped in two so it'll take a while to heal." Hiccup said.

"You okay?" Tuffnut asked after his sister didn't reply.

She nodded.

"How long was I out?" She asked, looking out the window.

"Couple weeks." Her brother said.

"I want to go outside." She replied. Tuffnut nodded, lifting his sister of the bed. No matter how embarrassing it was to be carried around like an infant, she refused to protest or complain. She was lucky, and she needed to remember that.

Tuffnut carried her down the stairs, Hiccup going in front of them to make sure he didn't trip and end up hurting them both. Once they got to the bottom floor, Hiccup opened the front door for them, allowing a cool breeze to enter the house. She breathed it in, relishing in the way it made her slightly throbbing chest feel leaps and bounds better than it had before.

Once they got outside, Tuffnut sat her gently on the stairs, keeping her steady with a sturdy arm on her back. While she still felt terrible, she felt a lot better not being stuck in the house.

"Where is everyone?" She asked, noticing the lack of people milling around the town.

"Just tying up some loose ends...Nothing you need to worry about." Hiccup said, patting her good shoulder lightly. She nodded, still curious but not caring enough to delve deeper.

"Wanna take a spin in that awesome chair I told you about? It's way more cool than sitting on the steps." Tuffnut asked, nudging Ruff gently. She seemed to think about it for a second before nodding her head.

"Uhh, duh!"

**Short I know. Whoops. **

**Hope you enjoyed anyway! Please review because if you don't then I don't know what you think and what I need to fix! I write for fun but I upload for you guys to enjoy, hate, whatever. How do I know what if you don't review?**

**xxMeltedIceAngel**


End file.
